


Bot Fighting

by OneCrazedUpDragon



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, F/M, Hiding, Hurt/Comfort, Older Hiro Hamada, Romance, Secrets, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneCrazedUpDragon/pseuds/OneCrazedUpDragon
Summary: Older!Hiro One-Shot. Strapped low on cash, Hiro resorts back to his old ways to surprise Gogo with a gift of a lifetime.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Go Go Tomago
Kudos: 8





	Bot Fighting

"It's cool we have something to look forward to in the midst of all these mutated villains." Wasabi sighed in relief.

Hiro quirked an eyebrow. "You're looking forward to mine and Gogo's one year anniversary?"

Wasabi crossed his arms and pouted. "Well, when you put it that way it sounds creepy."

Honey Lemon placed a hand on Hiro's shoulder. "I think Wasabi meant that something nice is happening after all these losses."

Hiro scowled, "Ugh, don't remind me, I swear it's Liv Amara behind the monsters."

"Ahmmf hm mmf."

"Come on Freddy, don't talk with your mouth full." Honey Lemon chastised.

Fred swallowed the bite of his noodle burger. "Sorry, I said didn't Baymax say she wasn't lying?"

Wasabi nodded. "Yeah, Baymax's algorithms are pretty foolproof."

Hiro leaned forward in his seat. "I know that but this is such a gut feeling, who else has the brains and tech to biochemically alter people?"

"Don't worry about it Little Man, we'll catch the bad guys no problem!" Fred tried to amend.

Hiro rubbed his chin." You guys are right, besides I have more pressing matters like finding Gogo an anniversary present."

"I thought you guys don't do gifts or even celebrate anniversaries because "that's too mainstream and we're cooler than that" Wasabi finished with air quotes and all.

"That's because we are a cool couple," Hiro shot his friend a pointed glare, "but this is a whole year together."

Honey Lemon squeezed her hands together over her heart. "Aww! Hiro! That's so sweet! Do you know what you want to get for her yet?"

"I'm thinking about getting her a new motorcycle."

Fred choked on some of his food. "Woah, baby."

Wasabi raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a little bit out of your price range? Your anniversary is in two weeks."

Hiro shrugged, "A bit but I have my internship with Krei so I'm sure he can give me a raise."

"Well, Gogo only likes the best of the best so are you going to get her the MegaX694?" Fred asked excitedly.

Wasabi and Honey Lemon both protested.

"Way too expensive!"

"I'm sure she has a different bike in mind."

"Well let's ask her."

Their heads turned to see Gogo walking in to gather supplies. She has a project with one of the eco nerds si she was working in their labs.

"Hey, Gogo!"

"What do you want Fred?"

"What's your favorite bike?"

Gogo laughed, "That's easy, have you seen how fast the new MegaX694 goes?"

She left after that. Hiro smugly glanced at his friends. "I told you so."

"I just hope you can afford it," Wasabi said while shaking his head.

A couple of days later, Hiro collapsed in exhaustion on the couch. He covered his eyes with a forearm.

"What's up with you Genius?"

Hiro smiled and let out an easy breath. "Just tired is all."

Gogo moved his legs to the side to sit down and placed them back on her lap.

"What's Krei doing that has you working extra hours?" She asked taking into account that he was still wearing his black dress pants, white collared shirt, and black tie.

Gogo has been seeing him in his work outfit more than his regular dreads for four days now. Not that she's complaining because he looks absolutely dashing in a suit, not that she will ever voice that out loud.

"Just...stupid stuff." He sighed.

It's been four days and Hiro was nowhere close on getting enough money for the bike. The intern job wasn't going to cut it, he needed to figure out how to get more money faster.

A week has gone by and he only made a quarter of what he needed. Hiro sat up in bed, restlessness taking over. He has only a few days left.

He scanned his messy desk, the moonlight glimmered off the face of his fighting bot. Chewing on his bottom lip, he contemplated the smiley face staring back at him. Bot fighting was the only thing that he knew would deliver a high pay off in the shortest amount of time.

He glanced at the clock, There should be one going on now...

"Ugh...only until I get enough money for Gogo's bike then I'm done..." He promised himself.

Kicking off his covers and throwing on his clothes, he hastily grabbed his robot before sneaking out the door.

Hiro didn't take Baymax with him because he knew his companion would try to talk him out of it or worse tell Gogo and his friends.

He stalked through the back alleys with his hood up, worst-case scenario Yama was there overlooking the fights, hopefully, he can just win without being detected.

He held his breath while entering, they shouldn't have started yet but he was cutting it close. A late entry later he was in. The top prize tonight was three thousand.

Hiro smothered his own excitement, tonight alone would save him over three weeks worth of pay at KreiTech.

There wasn't many tonight, just the regulars. Hiro would have to get through five people to claim the prize, the majority of his time will be waiting for matches to end.

His alias was called to play. His opponent had a robot twice the size and armed to the teeth. Hiro ignored the jeers and taunts towards him.

He waited for the other guy to make the first move.

The bigger robot swiped at him with a saw blade, the smaller bot capitalized by jumping on its arm. The bot delivered punches to the head and a particularly powerful one knocked it's head off.

The crowd gasped in shock at how fast the match ended. Hiro dropped his controller and cracked his knuckles. He forgot how funny it was seeing everyone underestimate him.

Several matches later and at two o'clock in the morning he was three grand richer. He pocketed the money and snuck back home.

"Hiro, you seem more tired than usual, studies show that boys your age should get six to seven hours of sleep per night. What time did you go to sleep?" Baymax beeped.

Hiro waved off his concern. "I'm fine Baymax, you know I don't get enough hours anyway."

Even if his mind was sluggish his body was tingling with adrenalin. Bot fighting was more accelerating than normal.

"How's the money hunt going?" Wasabi asked over breakfast in the mess hall.

"No worries, I got it all covered." Hiro stretched his arms with an air of superiority.

Wasabi swallowed, "Oh yeah? How did you manage that?"

Hiro shot his friend finger guns, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

His phone beeped. "That's Gogo, she wants to see me before class starts, I'll talk to you later."

Hiro gathered his garbage and backpack. Wasabi held out his hand for a high-five and grasp.

The older boy still held some suspicion on where Hiro was getting money but he'll investigate later, his noodle bowl was calling his name.

Two days passed and Hiro just needed one more solid night. He remained undefeated against the competition.

Wasabi recruited Honey Lemon to help him solve the case.

"Are you sure he isn't just working extra at KreiTech?" HL whispered, following Wasabi.

"Positive, I asked him and he said no." He peered over the wall they were hiding behind.

They've been following Hiro since his classes were finished.

Baymax was accompanying him.

"Let's wait outside the cafe to see if he comes out." Honey Lemon advised.

Wasabi nodded and lead her to a bench across the street. "And now we wait."

Hours went by and the sky was turning from blue to a bright red.

"I don't think he's coming out Wasabi.'

He flung his head backward. "That's so weird! How is he making so much money if he doesn't leave the house."

Honey Lemon stood up and patted his arm. "Fred has patrol tonight, have him keep watch in his stealth suit."

Wasabi snapped his fingers, "Good thinking."

That night Fred patrolled the city for any signs of trouble, after completing his lap he doubled back to Hiro's house.

Fred attached himself to a wall and initiated his camouflage. Not a moment later did the door swing open.

Hiro crept out with his hood up, eyes darting everywhere.

"What are you up to Little Man?" Fred hummed.

Tracking him was easy in the suit.

"Dun, dun, dun..."

Hiro turned around at the sudden Mission Impossible theme song. Fred held his breath. Hiro shook his head before continuing forward. Fred gasped at the arena for bots. Tadashi told them about Hiro's bot fighting before. He's been trying to break that habit ever since. It was working when he got Hiro enrolled in SFIT. Fred slunk out with a grim look on his face.

That morning the group staged an intervention. They tried hard to keep Gogo out of the loop but she heard about it anyway. She was beyond pissed and she also felt they were keeping another secret from her.

Hiro walked in with a confused glance. "Uh...hey guys, what's up?"

Gogo grabbed him by the sleeve. "You. Sit here now."

The younger boy huffed before complying.

"What's this about?"

Honey Lemon twiddled her thumbs. "Hiro, we know you've been bot fighting."

The color drained from his face. "How did you find out?"

Fred raised his hand. "I followed you while I was on patrol."

Gogo whacked the back of Hiro's head...hard.

"Ow!"

"What are you doing bot fighting again? It's dangerous with Yama around and not to mention illegal." She hissed.

"I needed the money!"

Wasabi leaned on his elbows. "Did you get it?"

"Yup."

"How many days ago?"

Hiro turned his head away. "Three days..."

"Why didn't you stop three days ago?" Wasabi pressed.

Hiro threw up his hands. "Because it's fun! I wanted to know what winning felt like again since we keep on getting our asses kicked against these monsters!"

"Come on man, we're heroes! We always win in the end." Fred supplied.

Honey Lemon nodded. "Freddy's right, we're so close on discovering who's making them."

"You guys are right, it was stupid of me to get hooked on it again, even if I had good intentions." Hiro sighed.

Gogo crossed her arms. "How come I'm the only one feeling out of the loop? What did you buy?"

Hiro stood up. "Well, I was going to show you tomorrow but I guess I can do it now." He held out his hand for her to take.

The group followed Hiro to his garage. Hiro took a deep breath. "Are you guys ready?"

A chorus of yesses assaulted his ears.

He chuckled, "Alright, alright, here goes nothing."

Pushing the garage door opener the door began to wind itself up. In the middle with the kickstand up stood an all-black MegaX694.

Wasabi whistled in appreciation.

"Happy anniversary Go."

Gogo didn't say a word, her mouth was stuck open.

Fred laughed, "Wow, this is the first time I've ever seen her speechless."

Gogo elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hiro...are you serious?"

"Yeah...I know we don't do anniversaries but I wanted to get you this just this once."

She wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"Thank you," She pulled away slightly. "but promise me no more bot fighting."

Hiro squeezed her hips, "Promise."


End file.
